Therapy session
by Raven34link
Summary: Rogue has to go to therapy sessions with Hank


**Therapy session**

**A.N: I get too many random ideas when I listen to music, well heres a song fic**

**Disclaimer: I do not on x-men or the song paper cut, does having the CD count?**

Rogue couldn't take it anymore the psyches were driving her crazy, Kitty wanted to go shopping, Kurt wanted to eat, Scott wanted to masturbate to Jean, Jean wanted to hit on the whole male population, Logan, Sabertooth and Remy wanted to drink and smoke, Ororo wanted to be with her garden always, Magneto and Mystique wanted to have sex, Lance wanted Kitty, Pietro wanted to hit on the whole female population, Fred also wanted to eat, Todd wanted Wanda, Wanda wanted John, John wanted to burn things and stop the sequels from taking over the universe and Piotr wanted Kitty and to see his little sister again

so she talked to the Professor about the voices in her head, he decided she 'needed' therapy so now she has to go 'talk' to Mr. McCoy for an hour everyday until he knows that shes not insane

_whaht thah hell! When ah told him about the voices in mah head ah meant thah psyches!_ She thought as she walks to the Beast's room

KNOCK

KNOCK

"come in" Hank called from his chair "ah Rogue, please lie down" he pointed to a couch, it was one of those couches you see in the movies when the main character is in therapy

she sighed but lied down

"so Rogue tell me about the 'voices'" Hank said with a note pad and pencil in hand

she sighed again _ok here goes nothing _she sat up, put her head in her hands and opened her mouth

Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left

I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head

It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right underneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse

I don't know what set me off first  
But I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can

But everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
(The sun)  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin  
(I feel the light betray me)

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
(The sun)  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
(I feel the light betray me)

It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
(The sun)  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

"well" Hank stared at her "you have an amazing voice but it looks like you'll need a lot more therapy then I thought" he said while writing in the note pad

"WHAHT! ARE YA SERIOUS!" Rogue yelled jumping to her feet

"yes, hmmmm maybe two hours a day would be more officiant"

Rogue falls to her knees very dramatically "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"hmmmmm maybe on weekends too" at that point Rogue ran out the door yelling like a mad woman "well I guess I should get her a straight jacket" he said shaking his head

**A.N: hope ya'll liked that this is a one shot but if any of you want more tell me and give me ideas and i'll get right on it, thanks for wasting your time reading this ^^**


End file.
